Uji Nyali?
by LadyofFood-chan
Summary: Akashi mengajak anggota GOM uji nyali… apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly… not mine

Title: Uji nyali

Summary: Akashi mengajak anggota GOM uji nyali… apa yang akan terjadi?

a.n: Warning OOC, Aomine's bad mouth!

* * *

"Geez… ada apa kau memanggil kami tengah malam begini?"Gerutu Aomine sambil sesekali mengusap matanya. Benar. Akashi memanggil semua anggota Generation of Miracle dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul di depan sebuah _mansion _tua. Ada apa gerangan?

"Diamlah. Aku tahu program yang cocok untuk latihan kalian."Ucap Akashi dengan seringaiannya. Midorima menghela nafas, ia sangat tahu arti seringaian manusia satu itu.

"Apakah itu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat Kise menjerit seperti perempuan karena baru menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di sebelahnya.

"Uji Nyali kalian… di _mansion _itu." Jawab Akashi santai sambil menunjuk _mansion _tua di belakangnya. Aomine, Midorima dan Kise melotot horror.

"K-kau pasti bercanda!?" Teriak Aomine.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi santai. Oh sungguh menarik sekali mengerjai manusia satu ini.

" kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan menyalakan api pada sumbunya! Akashicchi sangat serius dengan ini!" Teriak Kise horror.

"Terus?_ Gue _harus _nyolok_ mata _loe_ sambil bilang _wow_ gitu?" Ucap Akashi error.

"...Perkataan darimana itu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Sedikit.

"Dari TV_ Indonesia." _Jawab Akashi santai. Yang lain hanya ber-_oh_ ria, entah mereka tahu atau tidak.

Akashi mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari sakunya lalu membacanya..

"Murasakibara bersama Midorima." Midorima menoleh kesebelahnya mendapati Murasakibara tertidur lelap.

"Pantas saja ia tak bersuara…" Pikir Midorima.

"Kise bersamaku." Kise memekik horror. Ia bersama dengan _iblis _terkejam!

"Aomine bersama Kuroko." Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa aku harus dengan si _shorty_, membosankan, _no emotion_, dan beraura mirip hantu sepertinya!?" Teriak Aomine kesal. Kuroko menginjak kaki Aomine keras.

"Aku tidak pendek, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar namun ada nada kesal tanpa menggubris teriakan kesakitan Aomine.

"Oh, Aomine. Jangan berani kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada Kuroko." Ucap Akashi gelap.

"HA!? Siapa yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!? Meski aku _**super **__**pervert**__,__**hot**__,_ dan _**cool**_ seperti ini, aku tak akan mengapa-apa'kannya! Dan **OH DEMI KOLOR HAIZAKI BR*NGS*K** , aku tak akan menyentuhnya! Dia laki-laki dan kalau pun dia perempuan, dia pasti _**flat-chest**_ dan itu bukan tipeku!" Cerocos Aomine cerewet. Kuroko meninju keras perut Aomine kesal.

"Maaf kalau aku bukan tipemu, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku tak segan-segan membakarmu biar lebih gosong seperti abu jika kau menghinaku." Ucap Kuroko kesal. Yap, benar-benar kesal. Aomine hanya bungkam seribu bahasa.

2 jam berlalu...

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat masuk!" Ucap Akashi keras. Murasakibara sudah terbangun dan berdiri di samping Midorima dengan _lollipop_ ditangannya.

"Ta-tapi... kan seremmm..." Rengek Kise yang hasilnya memperoleh tendangan dikepala dari Aomine.

"Jangan cengeng seperti banci!" Bentak Aomine.

"Aomine... kau masuk duluan." Pinta-coret-Perintah Akashi.

"T-tidak mauuuu! Lihatlah! _Mansion_ itu sangat gelap! Seram! Nanti pesonaku tak telihat! Aku tambah **TOO DIM** lagi! Dan aku belum mau matiiii! Aku masih ingin melihat cewek-cewek cakep dan bohay!" Cerocos (ehem rengek) Aomine. Oh, sadarkah kau sekarang siapa yang merengek seperti banci, Aomine?

"_maca cih? _Perasaan _loe_ udah **Too Dim** dari dulu _kalee!_" Teriak Kise bangga (?) ke Aomine.

"Sudahlah, Mine-chin. Kulitmu kalau sudah TOO DIM tak akan TOO DIM lagi. Sudah _hot_ kok... kata fansmu tapi." Ucap Murasakibara menghibur (?). Aomine pundung seketika.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keberanian dan sumpah serampah yang dilatunkan(?), mereka memasuki _mansion_. Tiba-tiba saja pintu tertutup keras.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Midorima dan Aomine hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan Kise yang –oh sangat- tak _manly._

"Kise-kun.. jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi.." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba dari belakang Kise.

"KYAAAAAA!" Semua yang mendengar teriakan kedua Kise hanya menghela nafas.

"Oi!" Aomine memanggil kesal Kise. Lalu...

"KYAAAAAA! Aku melihat hantu yang TOO DIM seperti Aominecchi!" Teriak Kise stress yang langsung mendapat tendangan gratis dari Aomine.

"Ini memang aku, idiot. Dan jangan teriak lagi. Kau akan membuat telingaku tuli, kalau tuli aku tak bisa dengan enak menonton film penting-ehempornoehem- ku!" Ucap Aomine kesal. Kise hanya mengangguk takut melihat Aomine yang mengeluarkan aura preman kampungannya(?).

Akashi menatap mereka tajam. Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tamu _mansion_.

"Sekarang kita berpencar. Tim Midorima ke lantai 2, timku akan ke lantai 3. Terakhir tim Aomine ke lantai _basement_. Sekarang pergi atau.." tanpa ba bi bu lagi, mereka berlari ke tujuan mereka masing-masing (kecuali Kuroko yang langsung digendong kabur ke basemen oleh Aomine). Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka dalam acara uji nyali ini? Tanyakan saja pada sadako yang terjepit (?).

* * *

Ahaha... halo! Ketemu lagi. Well, no comment from me so please review if 'ya want. *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Lady-san: haha maaf menunggu lama updatenya^^

Aomine: tsk.

Lady-san: jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan sifat pemalasku gara-gara kau DIM-Chan!

Aomine: Wha-

Lady-san: enjoy and ignore Dim-Chan^^

* * *

Midorima dan Murasakibara...

"Mido-chin, punya permen?"

"Tidak."

"Pocky?"

"Tidak."

"Coklat?"

"Tidak. Aku tak bawa camilan."

"Snack?"

"..." _twitch._

"Es krim?"

"..."_ ._

"Donat?"

"TIDAK! Dan untuk terakhir kalinya TIDAK PUNYA!"

"..Jangan kasar, Mido-chin..'kan seram. Nanti kau semakin disukai hantu loh."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku itu laku dikalangan hantu?"

"..secara tak langsung sih..." Ucapan Murasakibara terpotong oleh pelototan sang setan-ralat-Midorima.

"Lupakan, Mido-chin. Kamu tampan 'kok.."

Midorima menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa ia bisa dipasangkan dengan si maniak camilan ini!? Andai saja sang mama-ralat-Akashi tidak seseram hantu, pasti ia berani menolak untuk dipasangkan dengan maniak camilan ini.

_Haah.. keberuntungan tak dipihakku.. kalau tak salah, hari ini hari keberuntungan.. ah! Aomine Daiki._

Ketika sedang melamun, tiba-tiba saja Murasakibara berhenti hingga membuat Midorima menabrak punggungnya.

_Sekarang apa lagi! Oh demi dewa horoskop, akan kubunuh manusia satu ini kalau aneh-aneh lagi!_

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu, Mido-chin.."

"Huh? Apa yang-" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Midorima merasa sesuatu menyentuh kedua pipinya.

1..

2..

3..

"GAAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa, Mido-chin!?"

"ADA YANG MENYENTUHKU!"

"Lalu?"

"BAGAIMANA KALAU ITU HA-HANTU!?"

"Huh? Tenanglah, Mido-chin. Kalau takut, sembunyi saja dibelakangku."

"T-Tak butuh bodoh!"

"...Tsundere."

"D-diam! Lebih baik kau periksa apa yang menyentuhku tadi!"

Midorima menunduk dibelakang Murasakibara dengan ekspresi takut sementara Murasakibara menatap bosan keatas dan menemukan...

...

...

...

"ini.. hanya Jelly, Mido-chin. Mungkin-"

"Mungkin yang membuat uji nyali ini yang memasangnya!"

"Benarkah? Kalau ternyata bukan? Ah! Aku tahu, Mido-chin. Mungkin saja ada hantu yang mendengar isi hati terdalamku!"

"Lebih tepatnya isi perut terdalammu.. idiot."  
"Oh! Sungguh baik sekali hantu itu memberiku ini! Bagaimana kalau hantu itu kita beri hadiah, Mido-chin?"

Oke. Sudah habis kesabaran dan kewarasan Midorima.

"SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG KAU PEDULIKAN, MANUSIA LAKNAT!?"

"Mido-chin cemburu? Sama hantu?"

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU,MANIAK LAKNA-" ucapan –_ralat- _teriakan Midorima terpotong oleh keterkejutan bagaikan petir ctar membahana. Yaitu tiba-tiba saja ada yang mencengkram kakinya!

1..

2..

3..

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wao. Ternyata Mido-chin bisa berteriak seperti gadis sekolahan!"

"BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA, MANIAK SINTING! CEPAT PERIKSA APA YANG MENCENGKRAM KAKIKU TADI!"

"Aye."

Murasakibara menengok kebelakang Midorima. Ternyata, ada sosok berkain putih dibawah Midorima. Sosok itu.. tunggu dulu.._ ngesot_?

"Mido-chin.. kain pel jelek apa itu?"

"Itu bukan kain pel! I-itu.."

"**manusia...kenapa kau lancang memasuki kediamanku..? sekarang terimalah.. hukumannya.. hihihi.." **

sosok itu semakin mendekat dengan cara menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Midorima yang mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Murasakibara hanya menatap hantu itu bosan sambil memakan jelly temuannya tadi. Midorima tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat didepan Murasakibara. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar hebat namun muncul aura-aura gelap yang entah kenapa membuat Midorima terlihat seram.

Ketika sosok itu sudah tinggal beberapa jarak lagi dari Midorima, tiba-tiba saja Midorima tertawa pelan, yang kemudian menjadi tawa nista! Sosok itu berhenti dan menatap Midorima bingung. Murasakibara hanya menelan ludah lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Midorima.

"Kau tahu _lucky item_-ku hari ini, hantu tak tahu adat?" Ucap Midorima dengan seringaian iblis cap jempol.

"Mido-chin seram..."

Sosok itu hanya terdiam heran. Dan dengan wajah seperti tante-tante terkena sembelit, Midorima menarik keluar lucky item-nya dari jaketnya. Tiba-tiba sosok itu yang berganti menatap horror. Ternyata barang yang dikeluarkan adalah..Indomie cabe ijo…

"…**.?"**

"katanya gak punya makanan, Mido-chin.."

"BUKAN! INI YANG BENAR!"

Midorima akhirnya mengeluarkan barang yang benar.. yang adalah.. katana berwarna hijau!

"**ka..ta..na..? i-itu.. katana..? k-katana itu kan.. pe-pedang!"**

"haha. Hantunya latah, Mido-chin!"

"**a-aku.. aku.."**

"bersiaplah kubasmi, setan!"

Dengan semangat GOM yang tinggi, Midorima bergerak ,maju untuk menghunuskan katana-nya ke sosok itu.

"**HIEEEEEEE! AKU MASIH MAU BERTEMU DENGAN MY SWEET DARLING TETSU-KUN!"**

Sosok itu mengambil jurus _ngesot_ seribu dan berada jauh didepan Midorima yang kalap.

"KEMBALI SETAN!"

"**NOOOO! MY SWEET SWEET DARLING TOLONG JULIETMUUUUUUUUU YANG MERANA INIIIII!"**

Murasakibara yang jauh tertinggal dibelakang mengejar keduanya. Ia tampak berpikir keras.

"Tadi sepertinya aku _deja vu_. Siapa ya Tetsu-kun itu? Apa hubungannya dengan hantu itu? Sepertinya Mido-chin tadi tidak menyadarinya, malah sibuk mengejar hantu itu.."

"SINI KAU SETAN! DAN MURASAKIBARA CEPATLAH SEDIKIT! KITA KEHILANGAN JEJAKNYA TAHU!

"**MY SWEET DARLINGGGGG! HEEELLLPPPP!"**

"Tuh kedengaran suaranya, Mido-chin."

"SETAN KESINI KAU! KUJADIKAN SUSHI SETAN! MIDORIMA PINTAR MERAMAL INI TAK TAKUT LAGI PADAMU! KEMARI SETAN!"

"**HUEEEEEEEE!"**

"Hoho.. lucu sekali dua makhluk ini ^^."

"BERHENTI BERKOMENTAR TAK JELAS! CEPATLAH MANIAK MANISAN! SETAN ITU HAMPIR HILANG!"

"Hai. Hai. Mido-chin."

-disuatu tempat lain-

"Akashicchi. Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"...Tidak." Jawab Akashi dengan tampang polos.

"_pasti tahu sesuatu.. sok polos pula!"_

"Berpikir apa kau, Kise Ryota?"

"aa-ah, ti-tidak. Hehe.."

"_kok tahu? (- -') serem..."_

-disuatu tempat lain lagi-

"Aomine-kun mendengar sesuatu?"

"Huh? Iya juga ya. Seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenal.. tapi siapa ya..?"

-mari kita kembali ke sosok putih itu^^-

"_**hueeee.. jahat! Jahat! Akashi-kun jahat! Aku masih mau hidup dan bersama Tetsu-kunnnnn!"**_

"SETAN!"

"**HIEEEE!"**

* * *

**L-sama : to be continued..hehe  
**

**Ao : geez...**


End file.
